Karanaia
Karanaia has the unusual distinction of being possibly the only Matoran in existence who works full time on developing Rahkshi and Kraata. Not only are these creatures generally only controllable by the Makuta species, but, as such, they are generally considered to be corrupt and evil, and thus are something that most Matoran would never even dream of touching. Nonetheless, Karanaia has made it her mission to take these creatures and turn them into something truly beneficial to anyone, a task at which she has largely succeeded. Biography Karanaia was created fairly close to the beginning of the Matoran Universe. Upon gaining sentience, she decided to work in the Metru Nui Archives, something that was considered odd, as she was a Ga-Matoran (and Onu-Matoran were generally the only ones who worked in the Archives). Nonetheless, Karanaia continued working in the archives contentedly for the next 15,000 years or so, continuing through the League of Six Kingdoms and going right up until the end of the Matoran Civil War. The end of the war was a life-changing moment for Karanaia, as the war was ended when Makuta Teridax herded the war's leaders into the Archives and let loose the Archive beasts on these leaders. Karanaia defended herself by manipulating a formerly captive Rahkshi into helping her out, allowing her to survive the onslaught. Teridax mentioned this to the other Makuta, leading to Makuta Chirox taking an interest in Karanaia's Rahkshi affinity and forcibly recruiting her to help him out with his experiments. Karanaia helped out Chirox for a while, working on making the Rahkshi (and, by extension, the Kraata) more useful to the Makuta. She also started working on a side project of making fairly docile Rahkshi, who would act reasonably friendly and protective even when not controlled by a Makuta. Eventually, Karanaia realized that she was getting nothing out of working for Chirox and would be far better off working on her own, and, since she now had a number of Rahkshi who could protect her from any threats to her, she opted to simply leave Chirox, knowing that there was nothing that he could do to her without being attacked by her Rahkshi. Returning to Metru Nui, Karanaia spent the next tens of millennia improving Rahkshi and Kraata. Nothing stopped her project: being placed in a Matoran Sphere during the Great Cataclysm was no problem for her, as one of her Rahkshi placed her in a stasis field prior to her being placed in the Sphere, allowing her to retain her appearance and memories from beforehand. Likewise, when Makuta took over the universe, she kept working in an abandoned area of Metru Nui, and when everyone left the Matoran Universe, she left with them, taking as many Rahkshi and Kraata with her as she could. Currently, she resides on Spherus Magna, working alternatively on saving more Rahkshi and Kraata from the Matoran Universe and on continuing to improve her Rahkshi and Kraata. Abilities and Traits Karanaia could probably best be described as a free spirit. Never the one to bend to society's expectations of her, Karanaia has spent most of her life doing whatever she felt like and pursuing whatever she found most interesting instead of what others of her kind might do. Karanaia also has a fascination with bizarre creatures, which was what led her to first take up a job in the Archives and then to work on development of Rahkshi and Kraata. In terms of social interactions, Karanaia is generally polite to others for short periods of time, but also tends to be brusque, as she is perpetually busy and is always eager to get back to whatever she was doing when interrupted. That said, if someone comes to her with an interesting enough story or offer, she'll hear them out, but otherwise, she'll only stand half a minute of idle conversation before telling the other person off so that she can continue what she’s doing. Powers and Equipment General Strengths While Karanaia has no particular powers of her own, she possesses a number of Rahkshi and Kraata, as well as the ability to breed Kraata to obtain Kraata with powers other than the ones that she currently has (see more at Breeding). This allows her to obtain Kraata (and, consequently, Rahkshi) possessing powers that are not possessed by any Kraata that she currently has. Additionally, the Rahkshi and Kraata that Karanaia breeds are fairly loyal to her, but are autonomous, meaning that they can help her at times when she does not realize that she needs their help. However, she can command them to do things for her. Due to the combination of her Kraata breeding powers and her Rahkshi's autonomous loyalty, Karanaia is incredibly powerful and could be a fearsome opponent. Breeding By breeding two Kraata of different colors, Karanaia can obtain ones with some of the colors of each of them: for example, breeding a Kraata of Insect Control (bright yellow with black) with a Kraata of Invulnerability (black with sand yellow) could yield a Kraata of Chameleon (sand yellow with bright yellow). Additionally, she can obtain Kraata with similar colors to ones that the two of them possess: for example, breeding a Kraata of Fire Resistance (black and bright red) with a Kraata of Accuracy (bright red and bright blue) could yield a Kraata of Fear (reddish gold and bright red), due to the fact that both share bright red and the fact that that color is similar to reddish gold. Weaknesses If one were to corner Karanaia on her own and get her Kraata and Rahkshi away from her, there's not that much that she could do to defend herself, due to her general reliance on her Kraata and Rahkshi. She's fairly resourceful, but she'd still be hard-pressed to avoid getting quickly defeated, especially by an opponent with innate superpowers (for example, a Toa). Category:Ga-Matoran Category:User:Wikikinetic